


Hold Me Up (don't let me fall)

by clxude



Series: yakulev week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, is there a collection for yakulev week you knows I'm not awake really, it's 1:22 am how do you tag, literally only t bc a dick is mentioned in passing, passive aggressive narration, the title is a pun lmao, what year is it I don't remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morisuke isn't quite sure how he fell in love with Haiba Lev, but it's certainly not the worse thing that could have happened in his senior year.</p><p>yakulev week//day 1//fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Up (don't let me fall)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this at 1 am and it's so short but I really want to do this and I'm starting school in 5 days and I need to work on hqbb please pray for me I;m trying
> 
> please point out any grammar/spelling it's 1 am I don't trust my editing and I'm posting when I wake up but i'm just so tired my eyes are stinging

 

**_Hold Me Up (don’t let me fall)_ **

Morisuke taps his fingers against the desk, watching the clock tick on the wall above the whiteboard. There are only five minutes left in his final class of the day, but every second seems to take a year to inch past. He’s not quite sure  _ why  _ he wants his history class to end faster than normal; usually, he loves the class and the teacher to pieces. 

 

Except, he has a feeling he does know exactly why he wants the class to end, and volleyball practice to begin. He tries to ignore it on a regular basis, even as it constantly floats at the back of his mind. 

 

Deep down, he knows it’s all because of a lanky Russian who can barely play, and has somehow stolen Morisuke’s heart. 

 

…

 

“Yaku-san!” 

 

Morisuke mentally and physically braces himself the second he hears the clubroom door swing open and his name shouted. A second later, Lev picks him up by the waist, and lifts him up high enough that the libero’s dick is an inch below Lev’s mouth.

 

Morisuke’s tries to not hover over this detail, and instead focus on how  _ annoying  _ his kohai is, and how dare he pick up his senpai, a  _ third  _ year? He swings his leg back, and kicks the middle blocker solidly in the thigh.

 

“Yaku-san,” Lev pouts, squeezing his arms around the third year tighter. “That hurt! I thought you said yesterday you liked when I picked you up!”

 

Morisuke blushes, and is immensely thankful that everyone else has already headed to the gym. Kuroo would never let him hear the end of this:  _ “Really, Yaku? A first year?” _

 

“Can you put me down, please? Captain will be wondering where we are soon.”

 

“But I want to keep holding Yaku-san,” Lev smiles, and looks more like a puppy than ever before, with bright eyes and a massive grin. “Yaku-san, Yaku-san. My Yaku-san, fits in my arms so well.  _ Morisuke-senpai.” _

 

“I’m going to kick you if you call me that again.”

 

Then, in that very moment, Lev crinkles up his expression, and pouts, all the while sliding his hands down slowly until they’re resting just below Morisuke’s hips. Morisuke isn’t sure the first time Lev made that face, but he’s used it relentlessly when he realized how helpless Morisuke was to it.

 

“Fine,” Morisuke sighs. “You can pick me up after practice, and - come over this weekend, I guess, if you want to. But! Only if you make the majority of your spikes with Kenma and don’t annoy him too much.”

 

Lev nods enthusiastically, before setting Morisuke down carefully on the floor. 

 

“I’ll make all of them!” the Russian shouts before sprinting out the room, tripping on his long legs and big feet.

 

“Be nice to Kenma, then!” he yells after the first year, but the door has already swung shut.

 

Morisuke sighs and shakes his head. He’s not quite sure how Lev conned him into loving him, but he can’t quite say it’s the worse thing to happen all year. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mother-iwa-chan   
> I take requests and comments are cool so do that if you're interested night y'all


End file.
